Typical Day at the Hakurei Shrine
by KaguEternity
Summary: Marisa came to the Hakurei shrine to escape from two angry magicians. Things occur one after another. Just a typical day in Gensokyo.   Read on what happens at the Hakurei shrine on this particular day. Dont expect too much out of this.


Touhou Project

I do not own Touhou…if I did, Touhou would have an anime!

Typical Day in Gensokyo

by Mari aka KaguEternity

Featuring Reimu, Marisa, Alice and Patchouli

(Aya and Koakuma as well)

"…and so you came to hide here," said Reimu with a frown on her face.

Marisa nodded slowly after she finished explaining what happened. She took off her witch hat and placed it beside her. Reimu took a sip from her cup of tea and sighed. The shrine maiden was expecting a relaxing day with no interruptions. She was planning to take an afternoon nap after cleaning the shrine earlier in the morning. Alas, her best friend had to come over without warning whatsoever with one of her problems again. Reimu looked at the snow which had covered the shrine grounds. She had wanted to ask Suika to shovel away some of the snow but the oni had went drinking with Yuugi and would not be back till nightfall. She looked at Marisa and grinned.

"_Well, I will have to make do with what I have today," thought Reimu._

The shrine maiden stood up and got some snow off her clothes and started walking to the storeroom. Marisa saw the friend walked off. She was somewhat thankful to Reimu. The human girl was always willing to help her out without asking for some in return.

"_Wait a minute…willing to help without asking something in return?"_

Marisa heard footsteps nearing which meant Reimu was returning from wherever she had gone. She tilted her head to her right and saw Reimu holding a shovel in her right hand. A big smile was plastered on her face. Marisa then noticed the piles of snow around the shrine. Marisa sweat dropped and tried to get herself out of some manual labor work.

"R-reimu, you know… I can just clear the snow away using some magic."

Unfortunately for the witch, Reimu ignored her and pushed the shovel to her. A smile was still on her face but Marisa could sense an intimidating aura from the shrine maiden. She gulped and accepted the shovel and went to shovel some snow.

"Think of this as a price of using my shrine as a hiding place from those two chasing after you."

Marisa just nodded and cried to herself for getting into doing work for free. Reimu went inside the shrine and prepared the futon. Reimu planned to continue with her intention of having an afternoon nap. She peeked outside to see if Marisa was really shoveling the snow. The witch was hard at work and Reimu giggled. The winter season has its ups and downs. The same could be said of the other seasons. Reimu went to lie on her futon and she could not help remember the story Marisa told her when she came earlier that day.

* * *

**Marisa had gone to the Scarlet Devil Mansion to 'borrow' some books to do some research on some magic she was doing. She managed to pass Meiling without any problems since the door guard was sound asleep. She sneaked into the library and was engrossed in browsing when Patchouli entered with her familiar, Koakuma. Patchouli noticed the witch trying to 'borrow' books again however she didn't scold her at all. She just gave Marisa a smile. Marisa was confused and surprised. Then Patchouli walked over to her and hugged her. Marisa started to panic and dropped the book she was reading. Koakuma, who was still at the door, was smirking. **

"**Patchouli, w-what are you doing?" asked Marisa.**

**Patchouli released Marisa and pouts. **

"**Didn't you promise me you would spend the whole day reading in the library today?"**

**Marisa gulped. She had absolutely no memory of making such a promise but she must have made it if Patchouli said she did. That was the start of it all. Fate was cruel to Marisa Kirisame. Minutes later, a certain seven-coloured puppeteer entered the library with her arms crossed. She was not exactly happy with all the cross-popping veins appearing on her forehead. **

"**I was wondering where you went when you didn't come by my house at the allocated time. I waited for you and went to look for you when you are not at home…to find you here having a nice cozy time with Patchouli. Furthermore, what is this about a promise? Didn't you promise me that you would go item-gathering with me today…hmm Marisa?**

**Marisa knew she was in very deep and big trouble. She had read something from the 'outside world' books she got from Rinnosuke. She believed this is what they called 'double booking' and she was a 'two-timer'. She knew the two magicians harbour romantic feelings but she did not give any answer yet as she still wanted to be friends with both of them. Despite that, they still do not like it when she promised them both at the same time. Patchouli was preparing a spell and Alice summoned lots of dolls. Marisa saw Koakuma running out of the library to get some cover and thus she knew it was her cue to leave. She hopped on her broom and zoomed out of the mansion and headed off to her best friend's shrine before the two managed to react.**

"The best friend being me…"

Reimu dozed off into a sound sleep.

* * *

When Reimu woke up, she realized it was already evening. She wondered if Marisa really did her work and tried to get up but she found out she could not. She tilted her head to the left and saw Marisa lying beside her. The blonde was hugging her like a bolster and was sound asleep. Reimu smiled seeing her friend sleeping so peacefully. She stroked Marisa's blonde hair with her left hand.

"Seriously, you are always getting yourself into all sorts of trouble and then come running to me. I am not your mother, you know."

Reimu examined Marisa's face. She could not help but think that friend looked so cute up close. Alice would probably kill her for being able to see Marisa's sleeping face so closely. Marisa's face was so close that Reimu was fighting the urge to kiss her friend. Reimu chuckled as she realized what she was doing and

"That's right…I am the same as Patchouli and Alice. I also liked you. I tried to hide my feelings as I am the Hakurei shrine maiden. I must treat all beings equally. This is so I am not distracted from my job. No matter how much I love you, we would be always nothing more than friends."

Reimu fought the urge to cry and slowly got out of Marisa's hug and the futon. She needed to prepare dinner for the both of them. Suddenly, she felt someone pulling her long skirt. Reimu turned to see Marisa who was wide awake. The witch had a very serious expression her face. Reimu was afraid she had been awake the whole time and listened to her speak just moments ago.

"I heard…" began Marisa.

Reimu froze. The witch had heard everything she had said. She was about to run away crying when she heard footsteps approaching.

"I heard footsteps...I think it's them."

Fear was shown on Marisa's face whereas relief was shown on Reimu's. Reimu tried to devise a plan but to no avail.

"MARISA! We know you are in there!"

It was Alice's voice. Marisa started to sweat and looked like she was ready to face the consequences when Reimu pushed her down on the futon and started kissing her. Reimu didnt know what she was doing as she acted on impulse but she was not disliking it. Marisa was totally taken aback. Her brain was on overload and could not process for a course of action she should take. Thus, she just followed Reimu's lead. When the door was slide opened by Alice, what a sight she had seen. The puppeteer's mouth hangs in shocked. Patchouli's eyes widened in surprised. Both magicians, Alice was trembling, concluded they had interrupted Reimu and Marisa's 'love-making'. Reimu broke the kiss when she noticed them. She hugged the dazed Marisa and faced the duo.

"I am sorry, ladies but I think Marisa is going to spend the rest of the night with me so the both of you should just scurry off home."

The next thing that happened was something Reimu had not expected. Alice launched herself on Marisa and Patchouli, who hesitated for awhile, followed suit. The shrine maiden was at a loss for words at the sudden turn of events.

"W-w-what the heck are the both of you doing?"

Unbeknownst to the group, a certain tengu had been taking photos of the whole thing. Aya Shameimaru flew off back to Youkai Mountain to get the news on paper.

"Oooh the fun I am going to have writing this article."

The next day…

A certain tengu could be seen flying all over the place for her dear life…being chased by a blonde puppeteer and a shrine maiden. As for the third, she was forced to be brought back to the Scarlet Devil Mansion to rest and take her medication after over-exerting herself.

~The End~

From Mari:

Okay…this idea was just a spur of the moment. Reading it…it seem extremely random but I had writer's block since don't know when.

Be gentle on the reviews.

Flames are unappreciated.


End file.
